


Morning Sickness

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [77]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean gets morning sickness for the first time.





	Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "I’m gonna be sick." + Ambrollins, i'm thinking mpreg 'verse? hmm..

Seth is lazily making out with Dean on the bed, a tangle of sheet wrapped around them. Roman had left earlier that morning, stealing sleepy kisses from both of them before slipping out of the room.

Dean rolls over on top of Seth, kissing him again. Seth holds onto him, nipping at his bottom lip before Dean freezes. He sits up on Seth’s thighs, narrowing his eyes. 

“Aw, fuck, I’m gonna be sick.” Dean groans, rolling off of Seth and hurrying into the bathroom. Seth winces as he hears Dean gagging and retching into the toilet.

He follows Dean, wetting a wash cloth with cold water and squeezing it out. Dean weakly flushes the toilet and leans back against the tub. Seth kneels in front of him, wiping his mouth gently. He leans back up to the sink and rinses the wash cloth out, returning back to Dean and gently wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“You okay?” Seth asks softly.

“Yeah. I think so.” Dean grumbles, weakly pulling himself up. 

Seth rests a hand on Dean’s back, watching as Dean swirls some mouthwash around before spitting it out.

“Sorry.” Dean mumbles, leaning against Seth as he guides Dean back into the bedroom.

“For what? You’re pregnant, Dean. This is going to happen. Morning sickness is just something we’ll deal with.” Seth strokes Dean’s hair back from his forehead, gently laying him down and kissing him chastely. 

“Lay with me?” Dean asks, reaching out for Seth.

Seth slides in between the sheets. “Always.”


End file.
